


Just Let Him Sleep

by gonta_gokuhara_lover



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Background Akamatsu Kaede, Chapter 1 Spoilers, M/M, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Ouma not Oma, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, They both need a Hug, oumasai, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover
Summary: Kokichi is tired . Shuichi is worried about him .
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	Just Let Him Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Meow .

Kokichi is tired . It's something he complains about more than anything else going on , despite the fact that his friends and acquaintances are being murdered in front of his very eyes . The side of his neck is scratched red and raw , fingers coming away stained with blood everytime he goes to mess with the scabs . Hidden neatly under his checkered scarf , the evidence of enough anxiety to power a whole city . Under his eyes , the evidence of a lack of sleep that even Shuichi can't seem to rival . Purple bags that looked enough like bruises to raise questions , nearly matching the unkempt hair atop his head .

Shuichi honestly can't tell if he's so animated because of his personality , or because he can't keep himself awake any other way . Either way , it's a tad bit concerning . Kokichi doesn't eat at breakfast , which surprises no one . He instead opts for as much caffeine as he can ingest without dying , which _also_ surprises no one . It's frankly ridiculous how much sugar and caffeine the small boy can put in his body without rotting from the inside out . Surely he has to have cavities wide as craters by now . The detective makes a mental note to check , even if he can't exactly do anything about it . He messes with the edge of his hat , eyes lowered but still watchful .

" What are you staring at , Saihara - chan ? You look gross , " Kokichi accuses , but there's no real bite to his words . In fact , the whole sentence feels flat , even if it is in character . Although he had just insulted the detective , the supreme leader makes his way to the table and sits across from the other . He slumps a little bit against the chair , and his eyes flutter as if he might fall asleep right then and there . Shuichi waits to see if he actually will before he speaks .

" You - You look terrible , Ouma ... Have you slept at all recently ? " The bluenette points at his own eyes , hoping Kokichi would get the hint . It takes more than a few seconds for the boy to process the words and the gesture , but he gets it eventually . Pale , slender fingers reach up to touch the dark skin under his darker purple eyes , and then they pull away as if the colour would have transferred . He really must be tired if he's on autopilot like that . Kokichi considers his answer , and he considers it carefully .

" Of course , I sleep all the time - You guys just never notice , " He teases , his grin seeming more lopsided than usual . As if on cue , he then decides to inform Shuichi that " That's a lie , obviously . What a stupid question for a detective to ask , " Kokichi says , and there's venom behind it . Shuichi shrinks into himself by habit . No wonder the supreme leader is so hard to get along with . He goes from absolutely fine to ridiculously poisonous within seconds . The detective's hands become reacquainted with his hat , a nervous habit more than anything else . As if triggered by the motion , Kokichi starts to scratch at his neck . Oops .

" I'm ... a little worried , Kokichi , " Shuichi tries , bringing out the first name to make sure his point hits home . " You look worse than any of the rest of us , and I really don't want you to pass out or anything ... Why haven't you been sleeping ? " It's a question so genuinely laced with worry that Kokichi feels sick to his stomach hearing it . His mouth curls up into a bit of a sneer , and he has to fight himself to even TRY to form a polite response . It falls apart on his tongue , and instead he comes straight for the detective's throat , as he is often wont to do . No one is ever really surprised by it , but there's a particular kind of poison reserved _just_ for Shuichi .

" Why have _you_ been sleeping ? Is it because you feel safe and secure knowing that everyone likes you ? I could be plotting your murder right now and all you'd have to do is go to bed and be stupid enough to leave your doors unlocked . "

That is most definitely a threat . In fact , it's so much of a threat that in normal circumstances Shuichi can't promise that there wouldn't have been police involved in the matter . Truthfully , if the detective weren't so sure that Kokichi wouldn't plan out his death , and much less be able to act on it in the state he appears to be in , he might have been slightly afraid . Luckily , the purplette was too small and sleepy to do very much in the way of a murder . In fact , he might be getting closer to victim than he is to killer . Saihara isn't exactly sure how he feels about that . Of course he doesn't want Kokichi to be suspicious or be involved in a murder , but he doesn't really want the boy to get hurt either ... But no matter . It's a little bit more important that no one else is made a victim , and at the moment the best way to ensure that is to get Kokichi to sleep . 

" Are you afraid that someone is going to try and kill you ? " Another stupid question , and Shuichi curses himself as soon as the words come out of his mouth . Kokichi just stares at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world . His eyes read out the obvious question . ' Aren't you ? ' And the truth is , maybe the detective is a little bit worried . Ever since Kaede had betrayed Rantaro like that ... The bluenette shakes his head to derail that train of thought . All he knows is that it is a little bit too easy to get hurt in a game like this . 

" Would it help if we slept together ? "

Shuichi realizes the implications of his words a split second before the trickster across from him does . Thank god for sluggishly slow responses , just this once . His cheeks turn the least bit pink as he clarifies his statement , talking quickly so as not to get interrupted by a joke he would really prefer not to hear . Sometimes Kokichi was a little bit much in the way of sexuality , offering up his body to the detective nearly every chance he gets . " I mean , like - If we were to sleep in the same room . Not .. Not the other thing . "

Kokichi ponders the offer for a moment , and his yawn gives the answer before his voice does . He's tired , and he's been far too nervous to sleep this whole time . Something that Saihara is sure some of the others can relate to . The answer comes to mind with a smirk , Ouma pushing his palms down against the table and leaning forward just to get that much closer to the other . " I would try anything for my Saihara - chan , " He promises , tilting his head like a curious cat . The detective fights the urge to reach out and pet him . " Oh , but my room is just a mess - I'll have to be in yours , " He says , his lopsided smile making him wink . 

It's a lie . And the bluenette can _tell_ it's a lie because Kokichi starts giggling to himself like he'd heard something funny . Delirious from the exhaustion more or less . It's a wonder that he hasn't just dropped already , but at least they've got that going for them . Although the purple haired boy is a force to be reckoned with , Shuichi would be distraught if anything bad happened to him . Whether that's just his protective instinct or something else entirely ... He doesn't know . It's not like he has the time to think about it when he needs to get the other into bed .

" Well , I'm ... I'm not exactly busy today , if you want to go ahead and try to get some sleep ... "

Kokichi's answer comes in the form of him sticking up his arms like a child asking to get picked up . Is he expecting Shuichi to carry him ? It wouldn't be .. too hard to do , considering how small the boy is , but it might be a little awkward trying to pull him out from under the table and out of his seat . Luckily the purple haired boy is pretty bent on helping him out , having scooted back away from the wooden table to help the detective get him to bed . It's not like Saihara is particularly strong or anything , but he can definitely pick up a 5'1 prankster .

" You're going to have to take off your shoes when you get there , because - "

Snoring .

Kokichi is already asleep , just from being in Shuichi's arms .

Admittedly it makes the detective's heart do flips , but he decides he's not going to mention it , and just let him sleep .


End file.
